Ziva's First Mission
by nosirrah95
Summary: Ziva, 16, has finally been chosen to go undercover. She dives into a mission that turns from easy, to deadly. She soon is stuck with a familiar face, long before any of them wore the NCIS badge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! Just had a dream about this scenario that I just _had_ to write down. So I take to my keyboard and bring you this story. That will hopefully be liked. Remember, review! **

The day had started out like any other, Ziva supposed. She had been laying on her stomach flipping through a magazine, the warm dry Israel air coming in through the open window. Her father had called and told her stepmother he was coming home a few days early, and Ziva was trying to pull her Mossad mask on and not let her emotions show through, something (much to her irritation) Ari and Uriah had aleady mastered. She heard a door close and then her fathers booming voice call up the stairs for her. She tried to surpress the toddler instinct to run down and wrap her arms tight around her father's leg and never let go. Instead, she calmly closed her magazine, stood, and padded down the marble staircase.

"Ziva, my little princess, how are you?" her father asked with a wan smile. She tried her best to not laugh, and returned her reply with a nod, not the grin she felt.

"Hello, Father." she said weakly "You said you needed to see me?"

"Yes indeed, Ziva. Please, sit." he took a seat on the other side of his large wooden desk. Ziva sat in a hard wooden chair. Eli took a deep breath and began. "Ziva, I understand it is your wish to become a Mossad officer and you have already started your training at this early age." Ziva nodded again. 16 was young, especially for a girl. But she _had _catch up with her older brothers, didn't she? "I am immensly pleased with your progress so far."

"Thank you, father." Ziva smiled.

"Now, Mossad is looking for a young girl operative to pose as a senators daughter. There has been multiple kidnapping threats on his actually daughter, and we have decided to put an agent in as a decoy. Ziva," he looked at her daughter concernedly. "Are you willing to do this for me? for your country?"

Ziva smiled as big as she dared. "Of course, father."

* * *

Ziva danced into the basement where her three older brothers were watching TV. She ran and stood in front of the set, much to their dismay.

"Ziva, we are trying to watch that!" Ari yelled at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Guess _what_?" she gushed.

"Let the little girl play." Yetta, her oldest half brother, said from the bar stool her was perched on.

"Papa is sending me on a _mission._" she beamed at the three boys.

"What?" Uriah yelled in dismay. "Why would her pick you and not one of his three older...stronger..._braver_ sons to do it?" Ziva smiled slyly and flopped onto the leather couch next to Ari.

"I do not know, he likes me...better, perhaps?" All three boys scoffed. "What? I am _much _prettier. I am _much_ more poilite. And...what was that third one?"

"You menstrate?"

"You have breasts?" they offered and she scowled, trying not to laugh.

"No. I can _fight_." Now all three boys laughed loudly.

"Oh yes, little fairy princess Ziva can fight." Yetta said and stood.

"What, you dare challenge the chosen one?" Ziva asked

"Indeed I do little girl."

"Uh, Yetta..." Ari began and made a half grimace.

"What now?"

"She really will destroy you." Yetta rolled his eyes. Ziva stood and stood across from her gangly brother. "No, really, Yet, she is good at H2H."

"Well, seeing I do not believe my immature little brother, I say...bring it."

Ziva hunched over halfway, and crept behind Yetta while he talked to Ari, glaring up at him through her long dark hair.

"Pretty girls...cannot fight." Yetta smirked at Ari then turned to where ZIva had been the moment before. Ziva took this moment of confusion to leap and pounce onto Yetta's broad shoulders with a feral growl. Yetta cried out in surprise as she pulled her arm around his throat tightly. She wrapped her skinny legs around his waist as he tried to shake her off.

"Ziva...that...was...not...funny." he gasped and spun around in circles while Ari and Uriah roared with laughter. "I...was...not...ready..."

"I do not think Lila will like it if I kill you." she said loudly over the yells and laughter of her older brothers. This made them laugh even harder. Lila was Yetta's girlfriend. Yetta's hands continued to try to free her strong arms from their grasp. A moment later, Yetta fell to his knees, and Ziva pushed his shoulders to the ground.

"10! 9! 8!" Uriah and Ari began to yell in unison.

"ZIva, let me up!" Yetta screamed muffledly.

"Not until I have won..." she whispered dangerously in his ear.

"7! 6!"

"Ziva!"

"5 more, Yet." she pushed his shoulders into the carpet harder.

"5! 4! 3!" Ziva laughed and loosened her grip too early. Yetta flipped and now press her shoulders down into the carpet. Ziva swore.

"OHHHHH!" Uriah and Ari yelled.

"It looks like Ziva let her guard down a little too early, Uri." Ari screamed into the remote, holding it like a microphone, as though he was a sports announcer.

"Yes it looks like Yet will win this one." Ari replied into his own microphone, a tennis shoe. "10! 9! 8! 7!" Ziva took carefull measure of where Yetta's legs were placed. If she was lucky she could very easily bring her foot up and kick him right in the...

"OHHHH!" Ari and Uriah screamed again, this one in more agony. Yetta squeaked and fell off of Ziva, so she could press his shoulders down again.

"And Ziva counters with a _crotch blow_." Ari said through his laughter

"Yes, it seems Yetta might of possibly not seen that one coming, Ar." Uriah followed and they both continued to laugh.

"COUNT!" Ziva ordered while Yetta groaned under her weight.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6!" Ziva smirked but did not loose her grip yet "5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" They both finished and then began running around the basement yelling "GOOOOAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!" their arms spread out from them. Ziva fell off of Yetta, gasping for full lungfuls of air.

Pretty girls could not fight_? Yeah...right_ Ziva thought victoriously.

**A/N: So _that_ was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! We already got a healthy following on this story so SWEET. Keep reading and keep updating. A coupla issues, I know the show never mentioned any other siblings really but thats what fanfiction is all about, reading in between the lines! And maybe there will be another familiar face in the story...**

**Thank you for adding, alerting, and reviewing! : AlyksTheDaughterOfArtemis, Haliey1711, Liraeyn, QueenKaitlyn, LyssLovesTiva33, K., LyssLovesTiva33, FreshPrinceofBally**

Ziva squinted in concentration, staring down the target 20 feet in front of her. She took a deep breath, and lunged. The knife, with a _clunk_, smacked the center with an inch off. She stood up straight and smiled at Ari and Uriah who were helping her train.

"Ziva, you are too good at this." Uriah said.

"I know." she smirked.

"Your mission is in two days, do you think you are prepared?" Ari quieried.

"Of course. I'm always prepared." her brothers rolled their eyes simotaneously as she walked to the target to unstick the projectile.

"How's your American accent doing?" Uriah asked.

"Better." she sighed "The senator, he has dark hair and dark eyes at least?"

"Yes, he is half Isralie, actually. You look very similiar." Ari assured. "Are you nervous?"

"No." Ziva lied.

"Do not worry, it will be over before you know it."

* * *

The conference hall was buzzing with conversation as Ziva walked in behind the senator and his wife. Her eyes flitted over everyone in the room, and she saw a few recognizable Mossad officers standing in the corners of doors along with some unfamiliar FBI agents. Luckily, the senators daughter was hardly ever photographed, and they were 95% sure that the kidnappers did not know what she looked like. Ziva caught a few snippets of conversations, all based on what sounded like American law disputes. She saw her "father" take a seat at a round table covered in white linen and wave her over. She sat down slowly and tried to look like an innocent teenage girl, little did anyone know, she had a knife strapped around her thigh and another in her bra. She saw the senator stand again, and look at her nervously, as though he was unsure if leaving her would be permitted. She gave him an encouraging nod and he led his wife to a pair of beautiful people. Ziva continued to look around the conference hall.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She spun around to stare in the face of a smiling boy her own age, maybe a little older. His smile dissapeared and his face twisted into confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" the boy demanded.

"Senator Thomas McLean's daughter."

"No you ain't." Ziva's stomach twisted in fear, and she looked down at the boys hand, which was still on her resing on her bare shoulder. He noticed and took it away quickly. "You are _not_ Teresa McLean."

_Great_ Ziva thought in frantic irritation _I've been made in the first three minutes of my mission_. She looked up at the senator who was staring at her warily. She mouthed "i'm okay" as she stood. She started to pull the boys arm through the crowd, dancing through the crowd and attempting to avoid the eys of any Mossad Officers.

"Where are we going?" the boy asked.

"I need to explain something to you." She glanced around quickly and saw a pair of double doors at the back of the hall that had the glowing EXIT sigh above them. She turned towards them and continued marching the boy forward. When she reached them she flung them open and walked into an empty hallway, except for some tacky carpeting and some tables lining the walls. She pushed the boy against the wall and stood so their noses were nearly touching.

"What the fu-" Ziva smacked her hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" she urged "I _am _Teresa McLean."

"N-mph y-mp -nmph t." he said muffedly. She whipped her hand away. "No your not." he repeated. She groaned and whipped her head around, checking for any eavesdroppers.

"Look. I don't know who _you_ are, but tonight, I _am_ Teresa McLean."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. "

"Where is she?"

"Safe."

"Are you the CIA? You look too young to be in the CIA."

"I'm not. Look, if you say _anything_ about this, it will be a danger to the senator, his family, and to you."

"What about you?"

"Me too, I guess."

"What is going on?"

"It is not important."

"Well, I wanna know." Ziva took in the features of the boy. He was tall, well built, had shaggy brown hair, a long noise, and sparkling green eyes.

"That's nice."

"Tell me or I will tell my fath-" Ziva groaned again.

"Okay. Fine. But if you tell _anyone_ that I told you _especially_ any of the security I will have to _kill you_."

"Very James Bond." he said in a cheesy Sean Connery voice.

"The senator's daughter Teresa has had multiple threats on kidnapping and I am just a_..._a decoy. Do you understand?"

"Wouldn't the kidnappers know what she looks like?"

"We hope not."

"We? Who are you with."

"Not important." The boy crossed his arms and huffed. "Who are _you_ anyways? Why are you here?" she asked

"My father is close with alot of these rich government people." Ziva considered this.

"What's your name?"

"Anthony DiNozzo. What's yours?"

**A/N: Okay, so I couldn't resist doing this. Please continue to read and review and alert and all that. Check out my profile and other stories too! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: wow this story is going GREAT so far, guys, keep reviewing like you have been! **

Ziva had hurridley pulled this "Anthony" person back into the conference room, and then rushed over to one of the angry looking officers. She explained the situation best as possible but his furious expression did not change. When she returned to the table, Anthony (or "Tony" as he had insisted) was sitting, smiling cockily at her. Ziva flumped down with a loud hmph, and began digging through her clutch for her lipgloss and third knife, which at the moment she was considering sticking in Tony.

"Now not only do I have to identify the possible kidnappers I have to watch _you_ too. You make life much more difficult than it should be, DiNozzo." Ziva growled under her breath. He laughed and leaned back in his chair, balancing on his toes and rocking slightly.

"Look, Teresa-" he said "Teresa" too loudly and she rolled her eyes with an annoyed sigh "You don't have to watch me, I'll be fine on my own." he let the chair fall forward and made it look like he was about to leave. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"No." she hissed "You got yourself into this you are _staying_ in this." Her slight Isralie accent had suddenly snuck into her angry whisper. His eyebrows shot up.

"What was that accent?"

"What accent?" she asked innocently, back to her cool American twang.

"Nevermind, imagining things."

"I'll say."

A man suddenly approached the two and put a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Junior, having fun?" he asked

"Always."

"Excellent. Ah, this must be Senator McLean's daughter." he smiled at Ziva and held his hand out. She shook it and beamed back.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. DiNozzo." she tried to sound as giggly-teenage girl as possible.

"Yes, yes, right back... to you. Oh, theres Frank." and without a word of goodbye, he was swallowed back into the crowd. Ziva's polite smile dissapeared.

"What does your father do?" she asked Tony, who looked tired. He shrugged.

"I don't know, we don't talk much."

"Hmm."

"So when are these people going to kidnap you?"

"We don't know if they will and, would you, for the love of God, keep your voice down?"

"Nope."

"You are absolutley infuriating."

"Yep."

Ziva took another quick scan of the crowd, and noticed Yetta in a corner. She nodded barely and he returned the motion. All the other adults in the room seemed to be perfectly content just chatting with one another. Ziva wondered what the event actually _was_. She realized she had been too quiet for too long and now this frusterating boy was staring at her.

"What?" she demanded

"Oh nothing, except those two guys over there don't look like they belong." he nodded towards the door she had come in through, and she was surprised that he was absolutley correct. Two men stood chatting quietly and glancing over towards the table they were sitting at. They were donned in black leather jackets and wearing sunglasses, even though they were indoors.

"You're right." she muttered. She looked back at Tony, who was standing.

"Want some punch?" he asked, and began to walk away. She made an impatient noise and chased after the dissapearing brown head.

"Tony!" she cried as he wound his way through the tux-donned guests. She finnally caught up to him at the refreshment table, where he handed her a champange glass. "I don't drink on duty." she said quietly. He shrugged and she returned the glass, which he took a swallow of.

"We should go back to the table." she whispered urgently. "And stay close to Senator McLean."

"'Kay." he replied and she led him back to the chair. When she had returned to her original position Tony asked: "What's your name anyways?"

"Teresa." she replied as she watched the room warily.

"No. Seriously."

"It would be easier for you if you didn't know." she said darkly. It was silent for a few more minutes. Ziva crossed and uncrossed her legs, squirming at the twinge. Finally, when she could take it no longer, she stood.

"Excuse me, be back in a moment." she said as began to turn away

"Where are you going?"

"The ladies room."

"I'll come with you." Tony said and she raised a dangerous eyebrow. "Not _in_ with you, just to make sure Mysterious and Creepy over there don't try to kidnap you." She huffed away to the exit next to the sign that said "Restrooms" as Tony slowly trailed her.

After Ziva finished she examined herself in the bathroom mirror. Her kohl lined chocolate brown eyes blinked the same instance her reflection did. She tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind an air. Out of nowhere, she heard voices in the hallway. She crept slowly to the door and peered out, but not before slipping off her highheels. Anthony was talking to the two men she had seen inside. Ziva swore.

"Oh Teresa? Yeah, that's my girlfriend." _Girlfriend? _Ziva thought in wonder. "she'll be out in sec. Why do you need to talk to her again?" Tony asked.

"We just have some buisness to finish up with her." One of the men replied in a friendly tone. Ziva swore again and began pacing quickly. She couldn't kill them. She couldn't get Yetta's attention, or any other officer for that matter. If they _were_ going to kidnap her, they would definetley search her. Another Hebrew swear word slipped out as she balanced her foot on the counter, and unhooked the ankle strap cradling her weapon. If they found a knife they would positivley think something was wrong. She threw her knife in the trashcan, and then dumped the one from her clutch. She decided it might be best to keep the one in her bra, she was doubtful they would check there. Now she pulled her best innocent teenage face on and pulled open the door, leaving her shoes behind.

"Hey hun, I was just thinkin-" she began and then feigned a startled expression when she saw the two men. "Oh, hi, sorry, uh...who are you?" she asked sweetly and stood next to Tony.

"Are you Teresa McLean?"

"Yes sir." The two men smiled at eachother.

"I think it would be best if you came with us." The man on the right said gruffly.

"Oh yeah, and would that be best?" The man on the left moved his leather jacket to the side, revealing a holstered 9mm. Ziva allowed her mouth to fall open and a gasp escape. She leaned back into Tony, pretending to need protection.

"Hey, man, I don't think-" Tony began but was cut off.

"Want to join your little girlfriend do ya, buddy?" one of the men asked and grabbed Ziva's arm and pulling her towards him roughly. She squealed and her eyes filled with fake tears.

"Please, if theres a problem, take it up with my father."

"Oh don't worry, sweetheart, we'll be doing that very soon." the man squeezed her arm a little tighter and Ziva whimpered. "Now, kid" he nodded at Tony "You best be going and find yourself another girlfriend, alrightly?"

"Uh, I don't think so." Tony said sharply. Ziva widened her eyes at him dangerously, and shook her head only the smallest amount.

"P-pleassseee, don't hurt-t-t me!" Ziva begged, in between imaginary sobs.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Look, please, just let me go get my dad and he can make this all go away." Ziva shivered as she spoke.

"If you take her, I'm going to tell someone what happened at the cops will be on your tail in 10 minutes." Tony threatened.

"This kids more trouble than he's worth." one of the men sighed. "Might as well grab him too." They lunged for Tony, while keeping their arms firmly planted on Ziva's. ZIva thought this would be an oppurtune time to start screaming. Loudly.

"HELLLLLLPPPPPP!" she screamed for a good 3 ear splitting seconds before one of the men clamped his hand over her mouth. She felt the cold barrel of a gun in her side.

"Scream again, you're _dead_." he shook her as he spoke. She heard the shouts of men and a few doors opening from down the hall.

"Go!" the other man bakred at Ziva's captor. They began pulling the two teens down the hall as ZIva saw a few of the Mossad men appear. Suddenly the hallway was filled with gunfire. Ziva screamed again and ducked.

At the other end of the hall, Yetta saw his men start shooting at _his_ baby sister.

"Hold your fire! hold your fire!" he ordered. "Remember the tracking device." he said loudly, and the four others dissapeared around the corner.

**A/N: OMG! What is going to happen? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey again everyone, thanks UBERMUCH to anyone whose been keeping up with this silly story that's so fun to write. Infact, there are so many of you amazing people, I can't name them all, I'm sorry! But I want you to know anyone whose added, alerted, or reviewed, I've checked out all your profiles and I'm happy to have fans from Poland and France and Britan again this round. That's so _amazing_! Alright, this chapter is a little awkward, stick with me people. Also: a little language in this one, so PLEASE consider yourself warned. **

Ziva sat curled uncomfortably in the trunk of a Sedan, her wrists ziptied behind her back, a scarf tied in between her teeth. And on top of all that, she was awkwardly smushed next to Tony, this boy she hardly knew who _smelled_ for goodness sakes. After five minutes of focused concentration, she finally worked the scarf out of her mouth.

"Tony!" she whispered frantically.

"Yoof g-ftt the sc-ff -ahht?" he mumbled.

"Can you switch over here?" she replied. Tony attempted to turn his body sideways, which took alot of grunting and oof-ing, but he eventually was squeezed face to face with him. "Don't get two excited." she whispered as she clamped down on a chunk of the scarf on his cheek and pulled. A moment later, he was gasping for air.

"I'm not gunna lie," he said quietly "that was kinda hot."

"You're disgusting." she hissed. "Okay, I have a knife in my bra, I need you to-"

"_Where_?"

"Tony, we have no time for this! If you want to get out of here alive you will _listen to me_." he nodded solemnly. "Okay, over there, next to the spare tire, should be a little metal clasp-type bracket thing, and if you rub your tie the right way you can probably get yours unhooked. Can you feel it?"

A moment later, Tony said: "Got it."

"Okay, can you rub the tie against the thin edge and it should eventually snap." she waited in painful anxiety for the next few minutes as she listened to the little hiccup of the ziptie flying back and fourth over the metal bracket.

"Ha!" Tony barked, half whispering. "I did it!"

"Good! Now get the knife and cut my ties."

"uhh..." he paused awkwardly. "are you sure you want me to...?"

"Oh for the love of God, get the knife Tony, we're running out of time." In a flash, Tony's hand dissapeared down the front of her dress, and returned with the thin 6 inch long knife, which was folded in on itself. "_Ben Zonah*." _Ziva swore quietly has she heard the snap of the ties braking. She twirled her wrists.

"Whaddya just say?"

"Nevermind. Give me my knife back, please." She felt the familiar metal weight in her palm and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you!" she huffed sarcastically.

"So what's the plan, crazy ninja?"

"Shut up." she growled back and she flicked the knife open.

"Jeez, watch it would you?"

"I will not cut you pry-baby." Tony snickered at this.

"Cry baby?"

"Shh, we are slowing down!" he stopped snickering as they felt the car roll to the stop. "Okay." she began in a much quieter voice. "When the man opens the trunk I want you to kick him in between the legs, can you manage that?"

"Durr."

"Okay, and can you tackle someone?" this time he scoffed.

"Sweetheart, I'm a football player. I think I can manage a tackle."

"Don't call me sweetheart." she finished quickly as she heard the car doors open and shut. She put a finger to her lips, hoping that Tony could see. They heard the metallic twist of some keys in the lock, and then were blinded by a gash of sunlight. They were in some sort of empty tin warehouse.

"Now!" Ziva screamed, and Tony's foot shot out, connecting with the man's personal area. He grunted and fell to his knees. "Get on top of him." Ziva ordered as she scrambled out of the trunk. She ducked down, hoping Tony would follow her lead, which he did.

"Frank?" The other man asked from the front of car. She heard lumbering footsteps as he made his way to the back of the car. This is when she sprung and pressed the blade threataningly, but not to the point where it sliced, against the man's neck.

"Not a move." she demanded.

"What the fu-"

"SHH!" Ziva hushed and turned the man's shoulders to face where Tony was pressing his knee on her hostage's partner's back, his fingers dug into his forearms, pressing them to the ground. "Grab his gun. Can you shoot a gun?" she asked

"Shooting ranges." He said. Ziva considered this, then shrugged.

"Then pull him up, and push him against the car door, like they do on the crime shows."

"Yeah, I got that." Tony was the same basic size as the man, so Ziva figured he wouldn't have too much difficulty.

"Could you grab his too?" She nodded her head down, implying her own hostage.

"Dude, this is insane." Tony muttered as he slid the man's gun from the holster, then pulled him up carefully, pressing the barrell into his back. He leaned over, grabbed Ziva's man's gun, and handed it to her. She repeated the gun handling motion, sliding it into the small of the large mans back. "Good, okay. Hands up fellas." Tony took a step back, aiming the gun at both of them. Ziva did the same. The men, who looked insanley embarassed, slipped their arms over their heads.

"Alright, in the trunk." Ziva said cooly.

"What?" the man on the right asked incredeously.

"Are you deaf? Get in." she repeated. "Now!" she yelled when they were moving too slowly. When the two men had crammed themselves in, very uncomfortably, she slammed the trunk closed and pulled the keychain from the keyhole.

"Well, that went smoothly." Tony said. She snapped her knife closed.

"You did better than I thought you would." she admitted.

"Thanks."

"Okay, now we wait. My backup should be getting here soon." Ziva said. "But keep the gun."

"Wasn't planning on dropping it. Damn, that was an adrenaline rush. Maybe I'll be a cop when I grow up." Ziva socffed at this. "What? You can't see me being a cop?"

"Hardly. I can't see you growing up."

* * *

Half an hour later there was the noise of tires towards the front of the warehouse. Ziva rushed to the window.

"_Harah*!" _she whispered and jogged back to Tony, who was leaning against one of the metal walls.

"What's up? Your backup here?"

"No. We have company."

"Well that just sucks Monkey Balls."

"What?" Ziva asked, confused, but the slamming of two car doors shut them up motioned for Tony to follow her behind the Sedan, which would serve as a pretty good barrier. The garage like door opened slowly to reveal Three men, all holding semi-automatic weapons.

"_Harah!" _Ziva swore again.

"What do you keep saying?" Tony whispered back. The three men still hadn't seen them, and she put her finger to her lips.

"Garret? What the hell?" one of the men barked confusedly.

"Dude, if he lost that girl, he's in some deep-"

"shh!" the first man replied. They all raised their weapons. Ziva's stomach bundled into a thick knot. She shut one eye. She could hit the middle one square in the ches if she was lucky. Suddenly, loud thumping noises arose from the trunk. Ziva groaned. She had no time. She fired, the shot rang against the walls, rattling the window panes, shaking the arm bones. The middle man dropped with a cry. Ziva could almost feel her heart stop.

_I just...I just...Holy mother of... _her thoughts flew around in her head faster than the speed of light.

"Oh my GOD!" Tony yelled in shock. "You crazy mother-fu..." Tony trailed off as he stared at her in astonishment. Then the men's weapons began firing at the Sedan, hundreds of loud bangs mushed together.

"Get down!" Ziva screamed and dropped to her knees.

A second later more weapon noises filled the air and, yes, she couldn't believe it, she saw her men running in through the open door. She collapsed against the side of the car, hyperventilating, bulbs flashing in front of her eyes. Harsh voices cut the air, and she could see in her mind's eye, Yetta dropping the men swiftly. It was over.

**A/N: Aha! But the story isn't. Update soon I'm starting it right now.**

_*Ben Zonah: Son of a B*!&!h  
*Harah: S$!t  
(Both in Hebrew)_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Tah-dah! A short conclusion but I do thin you all might enjoy it. Review! **

Ziva hobbled guiltily over to Yetta, who gave her a crooked smile. The warehouse was filled with the flashing red and blue lights of an ambulance and three police cars.

"Did I kill him?" she looked up at her older brother's big brown eyes, hidden behind a shaft of curly brown hair.

"You nicked his shoulder Ziva. I thought you were better at aiming." Ziva sighed deeply in relief and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry." she said muffedly into his broad chest. He pushed her back, grasping her shoulders firmly.

"Why?"

"Because I made a mistake."

"No you didn't." she narrowed her eyes. He smiled again. "Okay you did, but hey, it worked."

"I guess." she looked down at the ground.

"So who was the boy you were stuck with that entire time?"

"I don't know. Some spoiled rich kid." She glanced over at her shoulder to Tony, who was sitting in the back of an ambulance, while a paramedic checked his pulse.

"But a very good looking spoiled rich boy, eh?" Yetta said suddenly in her ear. She elbowed him in the chest and pushed him away.

"You're so stupid." she grumbled angrily and he ruffled her hair playfully.

"Go say goodbye to your little _boyfriend_, Ziva" Yetta said before she turned. She swung her fist towards him but he ducked and then jogged away, laughing. She sighed, then peeked back at Tony. She decided quickly to walk over there.

"Hi." she said cooly as she approached.

"'Sup, ninja chick?" she rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"Oh, well isn't that polite?" he replied sarcastically.

"Can you not just accept that?" Now it was his turn to sigh.

"Oh well, alright. Your Welcome. Thank you for making my life totally exciting for a few minutes." she smirked.

"Trust me, the excitment is not all that great."

"I don't know, I could get used to that rush."

"It gets old fast."

"Sure."

"Fine. Don't believe me."

"Are you always this difficult to get along with?"

"Yes."

Tony smiled cheekily at her.

"Well, it was funner than it shoulda been and that's good enough for me." he said. Ziva nodded with a smile and turned away. "Hey wait a sec!" Tony jumped up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What?"

"I don't get a number?" she laughed and shook his hand off, and continued to walk. She was 10 feet further away when he yelled: "At least a name?" She spun around.

"I think it'll be easier without one, Tony." she giggled, then climbed in the waiting SUV after Yetta.

* * *

A much more familiar Ziva sat at her desk, staring at her hands, thinking about that day, a day she hadn't thought about in years. She remembered nearly every detail except for the boy's name. She sighed impatiently, wondering what had happened to him.

"Morning Zeeeee-vahhhh..." Tony drew out her name as he walked in and sat down across the way from her.

"Goodmorning Ton..." Ziva looked up at him quickly, squinted, and tilted her head to the left. "...y." the names made a connection, the face, the voice. She gasped.

"Where were you September 4th, 1992?"

"Uh...that's an oddly specific date. Why?" he studied her face carefully. "What happened then?"

"Nothing...I just...I..." she trailed off. Maybe she finally _had_ gone crazy. A definite possibility. Now Tony squinted his eyes.

"September 1992, hmm. That was around the time..." His eyes widened and he looked back up at Ziva. "No..." he whispered. "That couldn't have been...you?"

And the two partners stared at one another in disbelief for a long time.

**A/N: THE END! Did you like my ending? I made it so you kind of had a little bit to imagine for yourself...have fun! **


End file.
